Shared Gift
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Oliver Otto is devastated when he comes home and catches his girlfriend Gina and his best friend Cooper making out on the couch, who have decided that from now on they will be sharing him.


**SHARED GIFT**

One-Shot.

On the last day of school for the Winter Holidays, Oliver loved that he was finished with school earlier then his parents and sisters would arrive home, as it would give the money-minded teen plenty of time to deal with an issue that _occasionally_ kept his mind away from the important thing, something he planned on working heavily for these holidays. If Christmas and winter holidays were good for something, it was helping him to build his fortune. His thoughts of relieving his issue was thrown out however, when he walked into the house and looked into the living room, the unsuspecting brunette got an eyeful of something that both had rage pumping through him and his cock chubbing up.

There on the family couch were the closest people in his life, with each other's hands roaming their bodies. His girlfriend and his best friend are in a liplock and completely unaware of Oliver standing there a few steps away from them. Their lips were only parting for seconds at a time to breath, before diving back in and needily making out once more. One was riding the other's lap, dry humping against what was surely their hard cock. The action was making the male moan loud against the girl's lips, who cockily let out a small noise like a half moan, knowing her boyfriend was watching.

"Gina! Cooper! What are you fuck are you two doing?" Oliver snapped, with the boy looking between them.

"Mm-MPH! O-oh good you're here! We are going to be giving you your Christmas present, dude!" Cooper smirked as his lips broke off from Gina's.

"There's no present here." Oliver replied, glaring down his so-called 'best friend'.

"Well not technically, we _ARE_ your present." Gina replied, grinning. "Your _present_ is us learning to get along!"

"It's what you wanted, wasn't it dude." Cooper added, smirking. Despite being a little jealous that Gina was still listed before him, but he wasn't going to over-react. He didn't want to lose his friend again.

While it was, Oliver wasn't sure what to think as they walked towards him. Each on either side. Rage was still coursing through him as they approached and began to feel him up. "Well… yes… But I didn't want to see you two making out behind my back!"

"Gina told you we were getting along for you. I still hate her though… And if yes, then why are you questioning it?" Cooper asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I-I'm not sure…" Oliver replied, still wondering as Cooper and Gina climbed onto the couch with the pair now directly on either side of him. He was a piece of meat between two individuals who had only recently stopped fighting over his time.

"Then don't." Gina responded, shaking her head in amusement at her ballet partner.

She hadn't seen him acting so weird since he had gotten a 'chubby' as the dance teacher had called it while he had been lifting her up. While she wasn't going to admit it to the boy, it was definitely an ego-boost that he had been thinking about her like that; and had led to her having her own thoughts about the boy, and about seeing Oliver's chubby actually was. From her position, she had only heard about the situation. Oliver had covered himself and ran from the room after he had lowered her back onto the ground.

"Um, okay…" Oliver gulped, with his nervousness only growing when Cooper and Gina reached out in order to touch him. Cooper's hand rested on his thigh, with Oliver's eyes bulging slightly as he looked at his best friend who only smiled as he rubbed his thigh.

As Cooper's hand began inching towards a more private area, Oliver softly questioned him: "Dude?"

"Dude." Cooper responded, giving Oliver's thigh a squeeze.

While he hadn't really thought about Oliver in this way before, he found himself interested when Gina came to him with a way for them to both share Oliver. According to her, she knew that he had wanted Oliver more than he admitted, which had been the reason for him to try and change instead of losing him. Something he found himself struggling to disagree with. Oliver still didn't know what his best friend and girlfriend were up to, but he nodded in response to Cooper, who grinned at his friend's acceptance.

Gina meanwhile was rolling her eyes at the two boys, as her own hands worked their magic on her boyfriend's pink button-up shirt. If she wasn't dating him, she would have thought that Oliver was homosexual simply due to the way he dressed, with Cooper Bradford not helping that opinion. When Oliver finally realised what she was up to, Gina had unbuttoned most of his shirt and had revealed his thin undefined body. Which was hinting at some future definition, something that she couldn't wait to explore in the future when they did appear.

"W-Why are you removing my shirt?" Oliver questioned, the boy looking between his girlfriend stripping him and his best friend rubbing his thigh.

Gina simply leaned in and kissed her boyfriend's cheek. "I think you already know."

Oliver gulped.

"B-But…" Oliver stuttered, looking between Gina and Cooper. While he had dreamed about doing things with his girlfriend and having Gina strip him like this, it had NEVER included Cooper being there or involving himself.

"You wanted us to get along and be able to share with you." Gina grinned as she leaned in and kissed her boyfriend, with the boy kissing back after a moment. "So merry christmas, my love…"

Cooper found himself getting a little jealous when he noticed his best friend's eyes closing as he enjoyed the kiss with Gina. With Oliver allowing Gina to control the kiss and deepen it, with their tongues soon fighting for control in Oliver's mouth. Oliver slowly began to take control of the kiss and let his tongue follow Gina's back into her mouth, in order to explore his girlfriend's mouth. Trying to ignore the kiss, Cooper finished off undoing the buttons on Oliver's shirt in order to run his hand over his best friend's chest.

Breaking the kiss, Oliver looked over at Cooper with his eyebrow raised. "Dude?"

"You didn't think that I was here to just watch did you? Your gift isn't _just_ Gina…" Cooper grinned, with Oliver finding himself feeling a little awkward. He wasn't entirely sure what was happening nor why Cooper was there.

"W-Well no, b-but I thought you and G…" Oliver stuttered, blushing at the thought of Cooper Bradford being _his_ gift.

Gina simply snorted.

"We are sharing you, dude." Cooper smirked, ignoring the snort he had gotten from Oliver's pretty good looking girlfriend.

Oliver's eyes bulged, with the teen finally beginning to fully realise and understand how his best friend and girlfriend were going to share. "Y-you are going to S-SHARE me? L-like that?"

"Finally. He gets it." Gina grinned, causing her boyfriend to begin feeling light-headed from what the pair had planned. As Oliver's mind span from what was going on, Gina and Cooper pulled the unbuttoned shirt off to leave their Oliver fully shirtless.

"He has a good pretty sexy chest doesn't he? We should put a bow on it, make him _our_ present..." Cooper asked, motioning at his best friend's chest.

"Probably better than what you have. But he's so submissive that he definitely already is ours." Gina smirked, as she joined Cooper in rubbing her boyfriend's chest who was beginning to breathe heavier from his nervousness.

Cooper gave his own smirk as he replied to his competition for Oliver: "That's what you think."

If he wasn't currently in shock from the feeling of his girlfriend and best friend feeling him up, Oliver would have likely sighed from the pair bickering. His nervousness grew as Cooper's hand slowly made its way down his chest, past his belly button and followed the top of his V-lines to the waistband of his shorts. Oliver and Cooper locked eyes as Cooper played with the waistband, occasionally trying to push them down Oliver's legs before struggling due to the couch they were sitting on.

"You two waste too much time. I want Oliver to open his presents already…"

Before either of the boys could react to Gina's last comment, the girl stood up from the couch then reached down and grabbed onto her boyfriend's brown shorts. While the girl knew that normally in pornography or smut stories that the boy was the one that stripped the girl before they fooled around, she found herself enjoying that she was revealing Oliver like this. Oliver lifted his ass slightly off of the couch in order to let his girlfriend remove his shorts, with the teen blushing as his bulging _rudolph_ boxers revealed to Gina and Cooper.

The red nose of the reindeer, located on his crotch.

A sight that had both of them licking their lips.

"It seems like you have another…" Gina began to tease, with Oliver's eyes widening at the thought of Cooper hearing that embarrassing moment. While she was enjoying the sight this time, she couldn't stop herself from teasing him a little.

"Nothing!" Oliver protested, with the boy attempting to distract his girlfriend by pulling her into a kiss.

Cooper was a little curious about what Gina was going to say but he guessed that it had something to do with the bulge in his best friend's underwear. With the boy guessing that Oliver had gotten a hard on in front of her before, something that was making him a little jealous that Oliver's attraction to her had caused him to get hard. Gina smirked at her boyfriend's desperate attempt to hide the fact he had gotten a little excited during practice but sat down on the couch next to him. As he sat there on the family couch in just boxer briefs, Oliver found himself feeling a little awkward. Something that was helped by his girlfriend and best friend being fully dressed beside him.

"So are you two going to remove your clothes too?" Oliver questioned, as he wondered what his girlfriend and best friend would look like in their underwear or even completely naked.

Gina and Cooper shared a look, with the pair nodding to each other in a way that made Oliver a little more nervous than he cared to admit. More nervous than getting Spencer to invest in some investments and praying that they didn't fail for the rich man, even if Spencer had told him that he was barely using what he would consider pocket money. Gina and Cooper had argued extensively about how they were going to go about this tonight with Gina agreeing with Cooper that she was going to be able to have Oliver more than he was, Cooper would be able to lead tonight.

"We will…" Gina replied, grinning at her boyfriend.

"… In time." Cooper smirked.

"Awesome... w-wait, what?" Oliver replied, once again wondering where the duo were going with this.

"We will remove our clothes in time dude, but we are going to be giving you a little gift first." Cooper replied, with the rich boy smirking wider as he returned to rubbing Oliver's leg, this time his hand disappearing under Oliver's boxer briefs slightly. Something that had Oliver's breathing picking up once more.

The dunce's thin fingers wrapped around Oliver's shaft, squeezing the hardened length.

"O-Oh god…" Oliver whispered, the moan he was fighting back obvious to both his girlfriend and Cooper.

Gina allowed the action to her boyfriend, instead focusing on feeling up the dorky boy's smooth chest. Listening to the tender moans then capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

With her tongue slipping into his moaning mouth, Oliver succumbed to the duel assault from both teenagers on his almost virgin body. He couldn't stop his hips as they humped his best friend's teasing hand; Cooper soon pulled the cock out and fully jerked off his friend's cock. Oliver's lips shook with pleasure and the teen held back giggles from the light fingers tracing around his chest, circling his pink nipples or down the middle of his torso.

Stroking that cock in long strokes, Cooper moaned internally at finally getting to touch the dick he had found himself staring at from time to time in their mutual jerk off sessions. Oliver's breath caught in his throat feeling the head of his cock brushed against by Cooper's thumb. A thin strand of precum hung limp between the two boys, until it came to rest on Oliver's shaft when the other boy's thumb focussed on rubbing more precum into the tip. An action that send shivers up his spine and was quickly edging him closer to an orgasm. It made the slightly younger boy buck up needily into his hand again. But that only made the grip leave him, denied and on the edge of nutting all over his own chest.

"Didn't know you were a one pump chump," Cooper grinned.

"Oo-oh piss off Coop-! Ngh…" Oliver muttered, in between making out with Gina.

Rolling his eyes, the rich boy returned to work on the chubbed up dick. Jerking the average cock while his other hand played with the Otto boy's heavy sac. Gina's tongue soon slipped out of the boys mouth, allowing his inside to explore. For once she allowed Oliver to take over, not even flinching when the hands wrapped around her, pulling in close. The boy moaned softly. His tongue probed around in Gina's mouth for a while, all the while roaming her body with his untrained hands. It felt odd getting to feel up the ballerina he had once gotten an erection over just from peering up her skirt.

"You guys… I can't handle all this," The boy whispered. A whine escaped his lips, with Cooper grinning at the precum pumping out.

Precum that was quickly licked up in long strokes of Cooper's tongue. But it didn't stop there. Flicking across the head of Oliver's cock, the rich boy reached around to grope the girl who had stolen him away. Despite the shock and disgust at Cooper Bradford groping her, Gina reminded herself that they were there for Oliver and getting him off. He was their _shared_ present, so why not let the rich boy have a little fun. Oliver certainly seemed to enjoy the sight, as his chest puffed with a heavy sigh then moaned tenderly.

"I want to try something… since he is _ours_ , Oliver will need to have both of us at once, correct?"

" _W-WHAT?"_ Oliver gulped nervously.

Cooper grinned innocently, with his tongue still attacking the tip. "Well duh, dude. I really wanna fuck your ass…"

Before her boyfriend had a chance to protest, Gina had gotten up from the couch and quickly dragged him to do the same. Watching on as the boy stuttered some questions, she looked up and down his naked body for the first time. Trying to ignore the other boy whose hand was still wrapped around the dick that belonged to her and was now needing to share. Although Cooper's tongue teasing Oliver had the girl growling internally and wanting to step in. Gina kneeled down and roughly turned Oliver around slightly. Making him present his fine, smooth bubble butt.

"Damn, you've got a nice butt…" She grinned, while giving him a little spank.

Surprisingly, she got a moan over a yelp.

Cooper rolled his eyes. "Not bad? Ollie has an epic sexy ass!"

Oliver, however red his face was, wasn't paying attention to the comments on his ' _epic sexy_ ' ass. Instead he was questioning what the two were going to go down there, with some minor panic. "S-so Cooper is going to, uhhh… su-suck me? Wha-what is Gina going to…?"

The response came without a verbal answer. Gina's hands glided up the back of his smooth legs and lower back, feeling up his body gently to tease the dork's skin. With the attack on both ends, Cooper's tongue worked his cock while Gina gently moved to grope her boyfriend's ass. An act that took him by surprise and made him squeak. He looked back at what she was doing, only to see that Gina was kneading his ass cheeks and spreading them open slightly.

"Don't stress so much Olly, you're going to _love_ Gina's present for you…" Cooper purred into his best friend's ear, as Gina's hand continued to glide over the teenager's body.

"Oh god! I'm the real present here aren't I?" Oliver whined.

His best friend answered him like Gina had before. Instantly falling in love with the loud moan of pleasure, Cooper took the cock into his mouth and sucked on the head of his friend. Oliver's knees buckled a little from the feeling of his first ever blow job, and Cooper bobbing gently along his shaft. Cooper and Gina smirked as they looked up Oliver's body to respond, adding words to their action-based response to Oliver's whined questions.

"You're more than just some measley present, you're our gift."

Blushing bright, Oliver smiled widely.

Knowing that he had Oliver hooked, Cooper bobbed up and down on the thickness slowly so he could get the full taste of Oliver Otto. A strange mix of sweet, salty and musky that filled his mouth and made the rich fifteen-year-old hungry for more of it. He took Oliver deeper into his mouth, not stopping until he felt the tip hit the back of his throat. Humming as he sucked it so deep, the vibrations flowing through the length and making Oliver shudder with pleasure. Suddenly feeling his best friend buck forward, Cooper gagged on the cock slightly but didn't stop sucking the boy.

Gina noticed her boyfriend thrust forward and released a low growl, knowing that he was getting way too much into his blowjob. While he _should_ be focused on her tongue pleasuring his ass like a pro, with the thin pink muscle flicking around inside Oliver trying to demand his attention. In order to get her way, Gina decided that she needed to go a little deeper, and forced her tongue in to the point that her boyfriend's eyes bulged and subconciously he began fucking Cooper's mouth with more force, as he was tongue fucked by his girlfriend.

"GINA!" Oliver cried out, slamming balls deep in Cooper's mouth. A thick load of hot cum exploded from his cock right down his best friend's throat, happily swallowed. Throbbing inside the warm tunnel, Oliver could feel it as Cooper gulped down his load and how tightly the lips trapped him. Try as he might, the slim boy couldn't get his cock away.

"Mmmmmm, god that is some tasty juice…" Cooper moaned, as he swallowed his Olly's cum happily before pulling back with a _pop_ , with a little of it running down from the sides of his mouth.

With quaking legs, Oliver felt the pair beneath him both backed off and allowed him to collapse onto the couch to let his orgasm die down. But Oliver kept his eyes on Gina and Cooper, watching as the pair closed the distance between them once more and wrapped around each other. Gina ran her tongue along Cooper's lips making sure to lick up every drop of cum. With the delicious, thick spunk on the tip of her tongue, the rich boy pulled her closer by the ass and pressed their lips together for a heated kiss.

Cooper squeezed the girl's ass tightly, grinding his cock against her while they made out, stealing the cum he worked hard to finally milk from Oliver. He smirked around her lips, feeling Gina caressing his muscular body and melt into the kiss right in front of Oliver. Willing to bet that the dork had never made her like this from a mere kiss no matter how much cum was on his lips.

The kiss broke a few moments later but they didn't break their closeness. Gina looked livid that Cooper had stolen all that cum from her with such little effort, glaring at the rich boy. However, their gift was still sitting on the couch with a rock hard cock and plenty more cum in his smooth balls. So while he was watching with wide eyes, Oliver's mouth ran dry to see Gina's hands moving to the top button on Cooper's polo shirt. She pecked his lips before undoing it then did the same with another.

"Maybe we should remove these?" Gina teased, fingering Cooper's shirt. However, much to his disappointment, she didn't strip the dark-haired boy, instead both of them reached down and started to remove their own shirts.

Cooper lifted a red polo shirt to reveal a smooth, tanned chest with defined abs and a thick v-line that Oliver's eyes couldn't pull away from. His body was lean and sexier than expected for some lazy rich kid, with smooth pecs adorned by two small darkish pink nipples that made Oliver drool. On his handsome face was a superior smirk, comparing his caramel-tan abs to the budding six-pack on his pale best friend. He always said they should gym together but Oliver preferred the comfort of situps in his bedroom.

Gina, on the other hand, had a body just as breathtaking for both teenage boys. Underneath a grey tee she wore a lacy black bra to cover up her perky but small breasts, something she brushed her black hair aside for Cooper to remove. Her B-cup breasts revealed to them both, but Cooper first to run his hands over, lifting them up to show off to Oliver.

"Y-You look amazing Gina…" Oliver breathed out, his tongue licking his lips as he stared at his best friend groping his girlfriend's breasts. The perky pair having immediate reactions on Oliver's hormone level.

"Thank you, Oliver," She said in a seductive voice, standing up.

All that was left on her stunning body were some black tights and a red skirt, which were already being worked on by the rich boy. But Oliver joined a moment later after she motioned for him to help, allowing both boys to ease the shirt down. They quickly realised that Gina neglected to wear panties under the tights, something that drove Cooper to just ripping a wide hole in the back. Oliver, of course, followed suite on the front then ran his tongue up her dripping pussy. Behind, before she could say anything, Cooper did the same to her ass.

"He-hey! You jerks aren't supposed to touch those yet, get back on the couch!" Gina protested. It didn't work for the girl however, with Cooper and Oliver sharing a grin as they continued working her body. Each only adding to the pleasure by moving up and beginning to kiss and suckle on her neck and shoulder blades. "G-Guys…"

Oliver's hands followed up Gina's hips to caress her breasts, worshiping them. "Y-You are _so_ beautiful Gina…"

Cooper's hands were busy removing his jeans, tugging them off then kicking them away so his five and a half-inch cock was firm against Gina's ass. He was trimmed short, with a styled path of pubes around his thick cock. Although it may not be the hole he would be using, if it annoyed her then who was Cooper to stop. "Hey, Olly… you mind if I?"

"Oh no you don't, Bradford!" Gina snapped, quick to spin around so the boy's cock was against Oliver's cute butt. She led Oliver down onto the couch, spreading her legs and moaning when his cock brushed against her hole. "You said you wanted to fuck Olly, so fuck him. You're not _touching_ me, Cooper…"

With a smug look on his face, Cooper snatched a small bottle of lube from his backpack. This was all planned for weeks ago, so Gina have even been fingering Oliver during sex to make sure he was ready. Of course, he still whimpered when the thick head of Cooper's cock pressed against his hole.

Cooper was grinning widely as he pushed against his best friend's hole. "Oooh, _this_ hole will be much better…"

Reaching around his best friend, Cooper's abs were grinding into Oliver's back while he grabbed both of their cocks. With surprising ease he aimed them both at a hole, then pushed gently into Oliver. As the boy's breathing hitched and he yelped, a mix of pain and pleasure washed over him. His cock was easing inside of Gina at the same time; Cooper poured more lube on his cock while sliding it into Oliver's unbelievably tight ass. Fully intent on fucking the boy into his girlfriend.

Something he had been dreaming about for _weeks_.

Oliver groaned feeling Cooper bottom out in his ass while only his tip was inside Gina. However, it wasn't like that for long. After the older boy got used to the tight ass, he pulled out to the tip and let it sit there for a little, throbbing in the warmth of Oliver. But only for a few moments as Cooper took him by the hips and thrust back in _hard_. His heavy balls slapped against the younger boy, fucking him deep into Gina.

The three cried out in sounds of bliss, coming together in a sweaty hot pile of teenage flesh. Oliver balls deep in his moaning girlfriend as Cooper was buried inside his not-so-virgin ass. The living room filled with the sounds of sex, teenage moaning as the boys slowly started to pull back before thrusting forward again. Leaning in to sink his teeth into the crook of Oliver Otto's neck, Cooper caressed the boy's curvy hips as he proceeded to fuck the boy. Using deep, powerful slams so his whole length felt how amazing the boy felt around it. Thrusts strong enough to force Oliver into Gina's warm, wet pussy.

Realistically, he was doing all the work just by fucking Oliver.

"Ngh," Cooper growled, "Fucking take it!"

Cooper was fucking Oliver like an animal, releasing guttural grunts into the sexy boy's ear. A display of his desire and pleasure; Oliver's ass was driving him crazy with its hot tightness wrapped around Cooper's thick cock. Pulsing in the boy as it slammed relentlessly into that hot ass. Pounding Oliver into Gina was an added perk that made Cooper smirk from ear to ear, looking so smug and so sexy. With his head thrown back, lips partly open for Cooper's grunts, and eyes shut tight to focus only on the feeling, he didn't know just how hot Oliver and Gina looked making out or watching him be a stud in pounding like a pro.

"U-ugh…" Oliver grunted out from the force of his best friend's cock, the money obsessed boy moaning _loudly_ from the passionate thrusts of the blonde.

Using a good grip on Oliver's hips, Cooper pulled him back _hard_. Furiously fucking that ass. "Mm that's it dude, fucking _take_ my big cock… god I've wanted this ass for _soooo_ long…"

The hands of the horned up rich boy started to slither up along the smoothness of Oliver's body, feeling the soft white chest and his detailed abs with a grunt of excitement. Cooper's fingers ran against those muscles, then slipped further to trace Oliver's nipples. His almost worshipping touch made Oliver whine in delight, lips shivering. However, then he felt his hands forced away from Gina's body. Cooper's arms slithered around his own and hooked them away, placing Oliver in a headlock where his arms were helpless.

Cooper started to _pound_ that pale ass. Using only his hips to ram every inch in and out of Oliver, making the boy _feel_ his arousal. This worked for Gina too, who screamed at the new level of roughness. Almost too much to handle. Even just looking at the boys with Cooper holding a helpless Oliver against him while fucking deep was making Gina _wet_.

Gina wrapped her arms around Oliver, loving the force her fremeny was using to make him fuck her. Their lips smashed together in a rough kiss, tongues battling for dominance as they both submitted to a far more skilled top. As he fucked the Otto boy, Cooper's toned ass flexed tight. Each slam deep and hard into Oliver picking up a nice pace to the point where his hips were more like a jackhammer fucking away.

"I'm gonna have _sooooo_ much fun fucking you two!"

"Two?" Gina said between kisses, staring in awe of how hard and fast her boyfriend was taking that lengthy cock. He was being pounded more than twice as hard as they had ever done it. Which for a virgin boy made her raise an eyebrow, wondering if just maybe Oliver had done something like this before. Perhaps even Otto and Bradford doing things _together_ that they were keeping under wraps.

"You think, I'm not getting a piece of your pus?" Cooper grinned cheekily.

To their surprise the boy in the middle interrupted their oncoming argument with a loud moan and whine, " _Guuuuuuuuuys!_ Cu-cut it out and fuck me! I'm so close to filling you up, babe,"

"I think we can handle _that_ …" Cooper smirked, nodding at Gina as he returned to fucking his hopeful new boyfriend into his girlfriend.

Not bothering to tell either that his balls were tightening and every fibre of his being was preparing to bust a huge nut deep into the innards of Oliver's tight butt. Each hard thrust into the boy brought them both closer to orgasm, with sweat beginning to coat their sexy toned bodies as they reached the point of no return. Like a pair of horny rabbits, the pair fucked Gina's pussy and Oliver's ass faster until _finally_ , with loud moans, they started to empty their balls deep into the holes. However, even as Oliver was filled to overflowing and Gina felt her pussy flooded with hot cream neither of the boys took more than a few seconds before flipping over and easing into the cum-filled pussy together.

Gina quickly learned that _this_ new found relationship was going to change everything.


End file.
